listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of characters in DragonFable
Heroes Artix von Krieger Artix is the in-game alter ego of the game's creator, Adam Bohn, and the company's name Artix Entertainment. Artix is a Paladin, a warrior that always fights the undead. He is always found fighting the undead. As a young child, he and Vayle lived in the same village. When they were both young, he tried to rescue her from a river, but they were both washed downstream to an underground cave. While trying to find their way out, they stumbled upon the Darkness Orb, which both touched. Although Vayle gave in to the darkness, Artix remained strong and vowed to always stand for good. Later, when his village was destroyed by zombies (controlled by Noxus in order to kill Vayle's brother and gain her loyalty), he joined the Paladin Order to defeat the undead. During the Necropolis saga, he crosses path with Vayle again, who is now known as the Purple Necromantress. After an unsuccessful attempt to win her support, Artix and The Player confront Noxus, ultimately beating him with Vayle's help. Artix can be found at the door of the Necropolis. Also at king Alteon Castle. Ash Dragonblade Ash is a young boy who dreams to become a knight. Many players believe that Ash is a noob(a player with very, very limited skills). If you are a dragonlord/guardian, you can play as him in the NPC character slot. As Ash, you start in a forest, where you fight countless undead. Ash then discovers a Necromancer with a captured princess. The Necromancer takes the Princess to a crypt, where Ash follows him. The Necromancer summons his master, who is the hooded figure in Falconreach. The hooded figure declares that the princess must be a brunette, and refuses to teach the Necromancer more of the dark arts, and the figure disappears. Ash then defeats all of the undead. The Necromancer then seals the princess in ice, and then falls against Ash. Afterwards Ash seeks the aid of Warlic to free the princess. Once Ash finishes all the quests Warlic has to offer he sends you east to meet someone very familiar. Cysero Cysero is the alter ego of the game's real-life creative director of Artix Entertainment. In-game, Cysero is the mad magical weaponsmith and owner of Cysero's Superstore of Savings (which crushed his old store by accident), which sells powerful weapons, armor, and accessories to players for Dragon Coins. Although he is rarely home, Cysero shares a tower with Warlic. After a number of arguments over Cysero's (enchanted) laundry, they divided the tower in two with a yellow line down the middle, and neither one is allowed to step over onto the other's half. Galanoth Galanoth is a dragonslayer, a man that dedicated his life in hunting dragons. He wants to defeat a Dragonlord and take their Dragon Amulet as a prize. He has said he is the arch-nemesis of Akriloth, a Great Fire Dragon who burned his village and murdered his parents. It is revealed near the end of the Dragesvard arc that Galanoth's armor became broken and torn because he allowed Aisha to try to eat him. Galanoth had rubbed powdered Dragonbane, a mineral which is poisonous to dragons, into his armor with the intent of weakening Aisha, allowing the player to defeat her. His spear, broken in the attempt, is replaced with the Dragonblade, a sword made of pure Dragonbane. King Alteon King Alteon is the fearless leader of Lore, who led a war to dethrone the corrupt King Slugwrath. He succeeded, becoming the new king. His full title is "King Alteon the Balanced". He has three daughters, one of whom, Victoria, is revealed to secretly be Robina the Hood, a character met several times by the player through out the game. Rhubarb Rhubarb was a highly respected First Mate Pirate in Osprey Cove under Captain Blackberry, until Blackberry transformed into the monstrous Brackenberry. He then took command of the pirates. Since Blackberry's defeat, Captain Rhubarb has been a good leader of the pirates. Robina the Hood A parody of Robin Hood, she steals from the rich and gives the stolen gold to the monsters encountered in DragonFable. This was used as a humorous way to explain why the monsters possess money. She is secretly one of King Alteon's daughters, Victoria, though this is not discovered by the player until the end of the "Victoria's Secret" quest. Sir Ano Full name "Ano de Berg'rac " the Sixth knight. Lately there's a simple Squire, He was knighted along with the others of the classand inducted into the Pactogonal Knighthood.He came from a long and illustrious lineage, a clan of uncommon Knights. His great-grandfather, Sir Ano the Second wooed the princess of a neighboring country and finally won her hand. His family has fallen on hard times recently. Thyton Thyton is the leader of the Shadow of the Wind ninja clan in the village of the same name. In order to obtain the Ninja class/armor, the player must give Thyton the item Itchy Itchy Paradise; Thyton's favorite book. If the player chooses to do Thyton's quests instead of Rhubarb's, they give the Wind Orb, called the Jewel of Four Winds by the ninjas, to Thyton for safekeeping. He considers it an ancestral treasure of his clan that can summon their strongest guardian. Warlic Warlic is widely known throughout Lore as the Blue Mage. He is living near Lymcrest, and has helped them with their troubles with Xan, in which he had a personal stake. Xan and Warlic were once friends attending the Swordhaven Magic Academy. Both fell in love with the same girl, Jaania, resulting in a magic duel between the two powerful mages.Warlic accidentally set Xan on fire. It would have killed him, as Warlic was unable to stop the flames, but he did manage to change it to a healing fire instead, keeping Xan alive. As a result of the fight, however, Jaania was trapped in a crystal. Warlic believed the only way to free her was by his and Xan's combined power, but Xan swore he would free her on his own. He also swore vengeance against Warlic. Ultimately, Warlic and the player defeat Xan, although he is later revealed to be alive. Warlic also shares a tower with Cysero, but Warlic cannot stand Cysero's mess, so they painted a line down the center that neither can cross. In the new, recently unlocked quest "The Storm," Warlic and Nythera fight to the death after the player completes her "Potion Making" quest. Nythera proceeds to use the potion the player made previously to kill Warlic and appropriate all his powers. She then issues a challenge to the Elemental Lords, summoning their forces to attack Falconreach. This war has ended and is the second that has been "lost" in the game plot, resulting in the destruction of the main town, Falconreach. At the end of the war, Nythera fights the elemental avatars and loses, deciding to bring back Warlic. Warlic then fights the avatars himself and defeats them. Warlic pardons Nythera, but still grounds her. Yix Yix is the high technocrat of the steam-punk gnomish town of Popsprocket. He became technocrat after the previous technocrat scaped. He originally thought that Balthar wanted to conquer Popsprocket. He guided the player through the tunnels below Popsprocket. After discovering that Sepulchure wanted to attack Popsprocket, he helps the player collect allies. He led the gnomes, sneevils and togs during the assault on Popsprocket. After rescuing Balthar and finding the Energy Orb, the player gave it to Yix so that he can study and protect it. Zhoom Zhoom, a half-sand elf from the Sandsea, is a ranger and a mercenary. He had a difficult childhood, since one of the previous members of the Sek-Duat dynasty hunted the sand elves into extinction. He worked for Sek-Duat XV to defeat the resistance against his rule until he discovered Sek-Duat's plan to get rid of both Zhoom and the player by pitting them against one another and sending the Sphinxter to kill the winner. Zhoom's code of honor kept him from joining the player, until he found out that Sek-Duat didn't plan to pay him. Then he joins the player to defeat Sek-Duat. Once the Light Orb is found, the player gives it to Zhoom for protection. When the Elementals attack Falconreach, Zhoom helps defend the village. Zhoom is also seen at Warlic's funeral. The Adventurer The character designed and controlled by the player. The adventurer plays a major role in the game, by unlocking and doing quests, building up his/her story. As of right now the only known part of the story is that the main character has to find all of the elemental orbs before Sepulchure does and that his/her dragon must someday battle Sepulchure's dragon and save/destroy the world. Villains Akriloth He is the dragon who triched an adventurer on giving him the Fire Orb and used it to became an ultra magma dragon. After beating the player, he burns down Konnan's village and kills his family. The player then goes on a search, alongside Demento, for a weapon powerful enough to defeat Akriloth, while Xan trains Konnan in Pyromancy. Akriloth is ultimately slain, but the fire orb ends up in the possession of Drakonnan. To replace the gap made in the realm of fire, Akriloth's only son is given to the player to hatch it and fill the gap. Aisha She is Queen of the Ice Elves, and an Ice Dragon. She leads a huge army of ice dragons and ice elves to destroy Dragesvard, the last human settlement in the northlands, and conquer all the races of the north. Her ultimate goal is to use the power of the Ice Orb to freeze all of Lore, placing Ice Dragons as the supreme race of the world. She is ultimately defeated when she is tricked into being poisoned by Galanoth's Dragonbane-coated armor, weakening her enough to be brought down. She again tries to destroy Dragesvard in her Titan form, but is again defeated by the player and their dragon. She is an aqworlds in the frozen northlands as a boss. Captain Blackberry Captain Blackberry is the pirate Captain of the Red Betty and Osprey Cove, which is in the pirate's quests. A pirate named Crossbone found the Ruins of Kordana, and found out Kordana had the Wind Orb. Blackberry found Crossbone's diary telling him where to find the wind orb, the only piece of the puzzle he needed to finish the spell he found 20 years ago in a strange chest in the ocean. He used the spell from the chest and wove it into the very planks of his ship the Red Betty. In order to finish the spell and become King Braken (God of the Sea) he needed the Wind Orb, but Kordana was too powerful for Blackberry to steal it. So in a last ditch effort, he leaked the location of the Wind Orb to Sepulchure, and Sepulchure sent Drakath to steal the Wind Orb from Kordana. He knew Sepulchure would keep it for himself so he tracked Drakath into a cave and sent the player to fight him, as it is only by battling his greatest foe could the wielder activate the orb. During the battle, the wind orb activated and spirited Drakath away to the Red Betty, but only after releasing the power that had built up inside, defeating the hero. At this point the wind orb would help Drakath no longer, so Blackberry instructed the hero to defeat him, then took it. Blackberry used the wind orb to activate the Red Betty's Spell and transformed into King Braken. He was defeated after the hero summoned his dragon and battled him in Osprey Cove. Although his ultimate fate is untold, many believe that he is dead. (Note: This may create an apparent inconsistency with the information given in the entry for Okuchi No Okami. This is because players are supposed to choose whether they support the pirates or the ninjas, and complete one quest chain or the other. Players can complete both chains if they wish, but it leads to inconsistencies.) DragonMaster FrostScythe DragonMaster FrostScythe commanded an army of Ice/Snow monsters to Falconreach in order to get the "orb". This orb would make FrostSycthe the next DragonLord. FrostScythe commanded his Ice Dragon, Glaisaurus until the player killed it. FrostSycthe said Glaisaurus would have been useless to him anyway as his Dragon Amulet broke during combat. Having lost his army, lost his dragon, lost his Dragon Amulet, and having caught a cold, Frostscythe retreated to unknown Plains (sneezing). In the 2nd last quest of Guardian's, the player is sent to FrostScythe's home to stop him from attacking Falconreach. The player points out the mysterious presence of the previously killed Glaisaurus and then learns that FrostScythe has MULTIPLE ice dragons. It is also revealed that the Dragon Amulet is his key to controlling his dragons, and that he is in pursuit of a third so he can return to his plans of invading the guardian tower. It appeared that he might have been the villain of the Dragesvard saga, but Queen Aisha was revealed to be his master, and the one who keeps giving him more Dragon Amulets. Now that Queen Aisha is (supposedly) dead, FrostSythe may no longer be able to obtain his fake Dragon Amulets. Drakath Slugwrath Drakath is the leader of the Darkwolf bandits. He was introduced in a battle where he attempted to steal the Black Dragon Box from Lady Celestia and murder her. He is the only son of King Slugwrath, an evil king that was defeated by Sir Alteon after years of war. Drakath is working for Sepulchure, in hopes of gaining enough power and the Necrotic Blade of Doom (the 5th Doom Weapon) to regain his father's throne for himself. He stole the white dragon box from the temple of four winds and gives it to Sepulchure. He is present during the hatching of Fluffy. When Sepulchure transformed Fluffy into a dracolich, Drakath was greatly disturbed. Drakath went into the Ruins of Kordana and stole the Wind Orb from Kordana, but the player beat him and took it back, causing him to retreat from the island. He puts a bounty on the players head while the player is at the sandsea. In Adventure Quest Worlds, he is the main antagonist. Fluffy Fluffy hatched from the egg in the White Dragon Box and was thought to be the Order Dragon which would save all of Lore. During his search for power, Drakath stole the White Dragon Box from the priests of the Temple of the Four Winds and took it to Sepulchure. Fluffy hatched as a sweet, large-eyed pink dragon, but Sepulchure promptly transformed it into a tiny dracolich (undead dragon). His dragon amulet gives him the power to transform Fluffy into a full-grown dracolich dragon on which Sepulchure can ride. Sepulchure can also control Fluffy with his dragon amulet, leading many players to believe that Fluffy may not be evil, but just under the control of Sepulchure. After completing the Ninja or Pirate quest chain, upgraded characters have the option to attempt an (purposefully futile) battle with Sepulchure and Fluffy. (However, with enough luck and high enough Dragon training, the player can defeat Fluffy, however, this doesn't affect the cutscene after, or anything else.) Gorgok Gorgok was DragonFable's first dragon and its first boss. It holds the town of Willowshire under constant attack by both it and its Dravir minions. Players with Dragon Amulets can battle Gorgok with their titan dragon. Gorgok probably attacked Willowshire to obtain the Nature Orb, which once resided in the basement of Willowshire Guardian Tower before it was taken by Valencia (this has not been shown in the game but has been confirmed). Lord Frydae XIII Lord Frydae XIII is a vampire, master of the creatures of Doomwood and the great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great (13 greats) grandfather of Thursday. He transformed the guardians of Amityvale into vampriric ghouls when an army attacked the guardian tower. He transformed Lon into a werewolf to distract his brother Chaney from discovering who he was. The necromantress once served him, until she began serving "someone else" (Noxus). He lead an attack on Amityvale but his army was defeated. The player (with the help of the necromantress) entered the tower and met him in the top of it, where he explained that he wanted Thursday to become a vampire and to take over the world. He offered the player to become a vampire. The player challenges him in battle (you cannot accept his offer) and defeated him. However, Frydae escapes in the form of a rat. On Hero Hearts's Day, he tried to kill Big Daddy and end the holiday because he believed that love was a lie. However as Big Daddy freed Lady Safiria from her prison, he fell in love with the vampire queen. She rather coldly shows no interest in him, and instead inlists him as her servant. It is now assumed that he follows Safiria and their current activities are not known. The Necrotic Blade of Doom The Necrotic Blade of Doom is a Doom Weapon (a pure elemental darkness spirit trapped in a weapon). It is wielded by Sepulchure for its 'Masters' plan (which is unknown for now). Many believe Sepulchure may be under the control of it. Other than the blade's mysterious Master it serves as DragonFable's primary antagonist. Lady Vayle (The Necromantress) Lady Vayle, also known as the Necromantress, grew up in the same village as Artix. When they were young, Artix tried to save her from a river, but both were washed downstream to an underground cave. While there, they stumbled into a Guardian Tower, where they found the Darkness Orb. After touching it, Vayle absorbed its power, literally becoming the Orb. Later, after she and Artix returned home, their village was attacked by undead controlled by Noxus. Artix escaped into Doomwood, but Noxus found Vayle and convinced her to come with him. He promised he would teach her necromancy so she could raise her brother Edgar, who was killed by the undead, from the dead. When Artix broke her crystal, Edgar's spirit was lost, and Artix tried to tell Vayle that Noxus was only using her. She initially refused to believe him, but after hearing Noxus admit it to Artix and the player, she joined them to defeat her former mentor. She still maintained that there must be a way to rescue her brother through necromancy, and left without any promise of turning to good. Noxus Noxus was the "Dean of Necromancy University in Doomwood". He and his necromancer students created a huge army of undead for Sepulchure, but it was destroyed by the players and Artix as they attacked the Necropolis. In the final battle between the player and Noxus, he revealed that he had controlled the undead that attacked Vayle and Artix's village. He also admitted that he'd been using Vayle ever since because she had the power of the Darkness Orb within her. When she heard this, however, she joined with the player and Artix to defeat her former master. He returned in Frostval 2008 and transformed everyone into coal. Nythera Warlic's apprentice. She is part dragon and because of this views herself above everyone around her. In her youth her parents grounded her from using dragon magic for 1000 years and sent her to study with Warlic. However, after a short while she grew impatient with Warlic's slow teachings and decided to kill him and steal his powers. She made many attempts, but all of them failed until she inlisted the help of The Player. Using The Player's help, she created a potion which temporarily granted her a large amount of magical power. Nythera then battled Warlic to get her powers back, and ended up killing him. She then stole his powers and issued a challenge to the Elemental Lords, claiming that she was the strongest being on Lore. The Lords responded by sending a nearly endless army of elementals to destroy Falconreach, the staff's second losable war since the Xan war. As the war raged on, Nythera began to realize that Warlic's powers were too much for her to control, but refused to admit her mistake. Once again the players failed to save Falconreach. As a result the Avatars of the Lords then arrived, destroying Falconreach, and defeating Nythera. Finally seeing her foolishness, Nythera resurrected Warlic and returned his powers. Warlic then defeated the Avatars and explained that he had planned for this to happen, in order to teach Nythera to change her ways. She has (supposedly) learned her lesson, but is still grounded. Okuchi No Okami Okuchi No Okami is a Devil Fox, who steals from the Ninja (he wants their Wind Scrolls). In the Ninja quests, he sells Drakath information about the Wind Orb. Then Okuchi offers to let the player hunt down Drakath if he can have the wind scrolls. If the player refuses to give up the scrolls, the player must fight Okuchi (you can't accept the offer anyway). Although it is not said, Okuchi is thought to be dead. He was once Thyton's highest ranking Ninja until he betrayed the village. He obtains the Jewel of the Four Winds from Drakath, and uses it to summon the guardian of the Ninja village (with the purpose of destroying the village, not protecting it). (Note: This may create an apparent inconsistency with the information given in the entry for Captain Blackberry. This is because player characters are supposed to choose whether they support the Pirates or the Ninja, and complete one quest chain or the other. You can complete both chains if you like, but it leads to inconsistencies.) Sek-Duat XV Sek-Duat XV is a tyrant emperor that rules over the Sandsea with an iron fist. His family has ruled the Sandsea for 1500 years, and this new emperor is more cruel and more evil than any before him. He hired Zhoom and paid him well for hunting down the members of the resistance forces. He has invited the player to his palace for defeating the Mumdragon, and now "his ancestor can safely rest in peace". He has asked the player to defeat the Sandwich, that he claimed to "steal villagers in the middle of the night", and "to never be seen again", but, in fact, he stole a book from the Sandwich, and he wants to use it to revive his first ancestor and eternally rule the Sandsea, using the light orb, and now that the Mumragons are no longer alive, the place is safe to revive him. In the Sandsea's quest The Traitor, it is revealed that he needs the soul of 100 men that call him "enemy", in order to revive his first ancestor. Then in the quest "Zhowdown" he told the hero/heroine to take down Zhoom believing that he is working for the resistance and then payed Zhoom to capture the hero/heroine but in fact he was trying to take down both the hero/heroine and Zhoom by sending the Sphinxter to kill them. In the Sandsea's penultimate quest, "Sek-Duat Lives Again", the hero/heroine and Zhoom find that Sek Duat XV is, in fact, Sek Duat the first! He became a lich to receive eternal life but he also was eternally unsatisfied, like all lichs are, so he wanted to become immortal in different ways. When he was searching for a cure, he was becoming more and more cruel, and his ancestors were not hunting the sand elves; he was. When he got the spell (he sent his guards the steal it) from the Sandwich, he learned that he needs 100 souls and the light orb for the spell. He then proposed the hero\heroine and Zhoom to join him, but if the hero\heroine refuse (you can't accept the offer anyway), Sek Duat battles them, and loses. But because the people were still accepting Sek Duat as emperor and the rebels were hiding among the people of Sandsea it would be impossible to find the rebels, so he captured all of the people of Sandsea using his minions, and planned to sacrifice their souls for his immortality. But as his army is defeated, he summons the Dunelord to battle the hero\heroine and his\her titan dragon. When the Dunelord is defeated, Sek Duat's power is greatly diminished, but he was still a threat for the rebels. Sepulchure The primary villain of DragonFable, Sepulchure was once a hero of Lore who protected many lives. Unfortunately, he lost something that was dear to him and in his search for power, he was consumed by the Necrotic Blade of Doom and is now a doom knight. It is revealed that he does not wear his armor, but that his armor wears him, for he is bound to the darkness.Sepulchure reffers himself as darkness and doom itself as mentioned in one of the cutscenes of AQWorlds. Sepulchure's current location is inside his flying re-animated dracolich fortress. He also possesses a legendary dragon. The dragon came from the White Dragon Box and now belongs to him. He also has many villains in his command, as well as an army of undeads and necromancers. It is revealed he was serving the master for the Necrotic Blade, the true 4th Doom Weapon, and by upgrading the Doom Knight package you stole it from him. It appears he has an mysterious spy in Falconreach, who is actually one of Xan's minions. He is currently in the possession of the Fire Orb, using a trick to change in the mysterious fire spirit, Nifaria, and that he gave Akriloth's son to Celestia, his own "little gift" to her . Xan Xan is an insane pyromancer, born in the small mining town of Lymcrest. As a gifted magic user, he has great abilities to control fire. Even as a child, he used his powers to make the residents suffer and fear him. Because of this, the villagers of Lymcrest treated him as an outcast. This has caused him to hate the town and its people even more, believing that they didn't respect him enough. He later studied magic at the Swordhaven Magic Academy, where Warlic was his rival for the affections of a girl named Jaania. In a duel between the two talented wizards, they lost control of their magic, trapping Jaania inside a crystal. Xan was also injured severely, with flames raging on his body. Warlic was unable to reverse either spell, but turned Xan's flames into a healing fire instead. Thus, he lives in constant suffering from the flames, but at the same time, they are the only thing that keeps him alive. He swore vengeance against Warlic and promised to release Jaania, who, he said, would love him because Warlic would be dead. After many defeated attempts to destroy Falconreach for Drakath and the Necromantress, once managing to burn the entire town to the ground after the players lost the war, he attacked Lymcrest, his old hometown. The player, with the help of Warlic, defeats Xan, who is trying to unlock the secrets of the Pyronomicon, a magical book that magnifies his abilities. He believes that the power of the book will allow him to free Jaania and kill Warlic, although Warlic believes that it is only Xan and Warlic's combined power that can rescue her. After falling into lava after his defeat by the player, Xan uses what little power of the Pyronomicon he has left and melds with the lava in the volcano, transforming himself into an enormous lava giant. The giant is then battled by the hero and his\her dragon and defeated. After this, Xan disappears, but is not actually dead. In the second Frostvale event, Xan attacked once again. Thanks to the "Eggnogonomicon," he had both ice and fire powers. After his second defeat, he fell into an icy abyss, but he survives again, and returns to Falconreach possessing no hatred for Warlic or intention to destroy Falconreach. Instead, he challenges the hero/heroine to defeat newest creation, the Magman, promising that he will give up his revenge if it is defeated. However as the hero/heroine defeats his magma golem, his hatred returns in full force. Xan recently reappeared at Warlic's Funeral, pledging to resurrect Warlic so he could kill him himself. He is later seen using a spell to try and contact Warlic in the afterlife, only to be informed that the blue mage has already been resurrected (by Nytheria). He has also transformed Konnan into Drakonnan, who then gained possession of the Fire Orb. Upon his betrayal by his own apprentice , Konnan , he requested help from Zorbak the Ebil Moglin Necromancer . It appears everything was just a lie to take the orb from Konnan , and he is now in possession of it . He recently used it to create Undead Akriloth . Others * Twilly is a little red helpful Moglin. He appears at the beginning of the game by Lady Celestia's side, but later remains standing on the stump in Falconreach. He is the NPC of the dragon egg quest chain series. He also has the Moglin Punter shop, which in order to enter you need the code from the game Moglin Punter. * Jaania was Warlic's and Xan's classmate in Swordhaven Magic Academy. Xan and Warlic both loved her. In the duel between Xan and Warlic, she was accidentally imprisoned in a crystal shard. Xan is obsessed with releasing Jaania (sadly, not as much as he is obsessed with getting revenge on Warlic). So far, she has never actually been seen, nor has the crystal that contains her. * Mysterious Stranger Little is known about this character. The Doom Weapons can be purchased from him for 28000 gold. If spoken to, he will attempt to convince the player to buy a Doom Weapon calling them powerful and saying "it is a shame" that they do not currently possess one. In Archknight, he is seen talking to the first necromancer that kidnapped the princess. * Rolith Rolith is the Captain of the Pactogonal Table here at the Keep. * Serenity is the innkeeper of the Falconreach Inn (successor to Mary, who died and became Mary's Spirit). She was going to throw out the Doom Weapons before the Mysterious Stranger appeared in Falconreach. She gives you a quest which allows you to battle the spirits haunting her inn. It has been proven that Serenity is one of King Alteon's. She has amnesia, and in Archknight, Ash Dragonblade tries to save a princess who looks exactly like serenity. * Sir Valance Sir Valanve is standing right next to Captain Rolith in Oaklore. He is the keeper of authorithy on Sneevils * Sir Vey A knight of the Pactogonal Table. He is also a naturalist. He specialize in studying the plants and animals in Oaklore forest. * Yulgar is the Falconreach weaponsmith, though more of a major character in AdventureQuest. In addition to supplying a low-level and high-level shop, he allows the player to train in blacksmithing.He is also the person to go to in order to upgrade your Doom Weapon further. * The Red Dragon is the first person you meet in the game, transporting Lady Celestia and Twilly to Oaklore. He considers the idea of eating the player, thinking it would save him a lot of trouble "in 30 or so levels". You later meet him again on a side quest to recover a package from him for Lady Celestia. * Grams is the owner of the pet shop, and Aria's trainer in pet training "no pun intended" * Aria is Yulgar's daughter, and grams' grandaughter/apprentice for the pet shop. She is first seen in a quest where the hero attempts to rescue her, after defeating a large spider, the hero talks to Aria who is anaware of the monsters in the cave, and was actually taiming the spider the hero fought. Afterwards Aria joins the party and is escorted out of the cave by the hero. (she also has a crush on Ash Dragonblade.)In the latest Dragon Amulet only quest chain, Aria disapeared into 'Wanderland'a parody of Wonderland, therefore the title of the quest chain is 'Aria in Wanderland', a parody of 'Alice in Wonderland'. * Balthar is a gnome and was believed to be a villain. He found the energy orb in Popsprocket tunnels and used it to create the Cyclon army, but was imprisoned by his creations and forced to create more of them. He was rescued by the hero at the end of Popsprocket war. References 1. http://www.dragonfable.com/df-wallpapers.asp . Retrieved on 6 January 2009 vi:Danh sách nhân vật trong DragonFable DragonFable Category:Artix Entertainment